Changes
by horsejcgo135
Summary: After sirius is gone Harry is having a hard time-but all of a sudden it gets much easier. . .read n you'll see why. . . changed rating cuz im gonna put sum naughty stuff in, changed title cuz i felt like it. . .first fanfic so lemme kno wat ya think
1. An unexpected visit

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (tho i may make sum as i go)  
  
Over and over the visions were played in his head. Flashes of colored light flying everywhere. Sirius falling into the veil.. . . .Sirius falling into the veil. . . . . Sirus. . . falling. . . into the veil.  
  
Harry Potter woke in the darkness of his bedroom, in Number 4 Privet Drive. It had been a week since he had gotten out of school and he was still reliving that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries in his head. _Why him, why now, right when I need him, someone who knows how I feel, the closest person I've had to having a father (that I remember) _Harry thought bitterly to himself. Right now his life didn't feel so real. It felt more like he was just sitting there watching someone else's life. _None of this is real, none of this ever happened_. (A/N: I will try and add in some British words but as I am not British, I won't be all that great at it.) Harry glanced at the alarm clock on his table, 6:30 am it read, "mine as well get up and have breakfast before THEY get up" Harry muttered to himself. Harry couldn't wait until he could see his friends again.  
  
All of a sudden Harry heard many 'pops' coming from downstairs, _I know that sound_. Harry grabbed his wand just in case. Slowly creeping down the stairs he peered into the kitchen and saw members of the Order of the Phoenix standing before him. He decided that this was no threat, so he stuffed his wand into his back pocket as he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Boy, what have I told you about putting your wand in your back pocket!?!?" growled Mad Eye's gruff voice.  
  
"Lay off the lad Moody, I'm fairly sure Harry can take care of his own buttox" replied Tonks as she winked at Harry. "Wotcher Harry".  
  
" Well I know that you guys are either really you, or you really have been studying well. Sorry to be so frank, but why the blazes are you lot here?" Harry asked. Lupin stepped forwards and glanced back at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry. . .we have come to take you to Sirius's memorial service, first we are going back to the Burrow to have breakfast with the Weasleys, Hermione and a few other members of the Order." Lupin explained. At the mention of the Burrow Harry's eyes regained a tiny bit more of their normal sparkle on his now gloomy face. He glanced around the room at Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mundungus Fletcher and Mr. Weasley who had also come.   
  
"Ok, lets go" Harry was definitely ready to get out of this house.  
  
"Everyone gather around the portkey, it should be ready soon" Dumbledore announced as Mr. Weasly put a note to the Dursleys on the fridge to let them know of Harry's whereabouts.  
  
"You do realize they really don't give a damn about me right?" Harry said as he glanced in his direction.  
  
"Harry they are your guardians, they need to know where you are" explained Dumbledore, "now everyone get hold of the portkey. . . . .3. . . . 2. . . .1". Harry felt the sensation behind his naval, but discovered he had grown accustomed to it. As they landed, he discovered that only he and Dumbledore were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, the rest weren't as used to portkeys.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this" muttered Lupin as he hoisted himself up. Harry looked around the familiar room. I wish I could just stay here all of the summer. . . .life would be so much easier to handle without my whalesized relatives pounding on me 24/7.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" he heard two girls squeal before he was crushed by Ginny and Hermione squeezing him to death.   
  
"Get off him you two hormonally (A/N: im not sure if thats even a word hehe) imbalance goons! Harry mate, how ya doin??" Ron said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Well now that I can breathe I suppose I'm doin alright" he replied in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would you need to do that Harry?"  
  
"Ya, you don't need to breathe or anything to be o.k." came the twins' smart alec responses from behind Harry.  
  
"Fred, no swearing in my kitchen or I'll put a liplocking curse on you.. . . . .Harry dear, how are you!?" Mrs. Weasley came in with her always bustling manner and gave Harry a big hug. "Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes, I believe Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you, Ron, Hermione and Ginney in the garden." Dumbledore nodded in agreement and the 5 of them went into the garden.  
  
"I have been speaking to the Ministry, and they have agreed that since the four of you are constantly finding yourselves in trouble, and you are all exceptionally responsible so we are going to let you use magic outside of the school." Dumbledore announced with a bit of a glint in his eyes, "I trust that you will not abuse this privilege". He looked around at the 4 astonished faces before him. "Two days from now, you will all be escorted to Grimmauld Place and members of the Order are going to help you learn how to fight. You will remain there for the rest of the summer and become official members of the Order, now if you excuse me I have a few things to look after before attending Sirius's service." With that he apparated away. 


	2. He's Changed A Lot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters that you recognize from the series  
  
hello all. . . .i promise itll get more exciting lol. this is my first fanfic and criticisms are welcome!! sorry if it takes me a lil bit to update stories. . . busy summer with horse shows and wrkin at the barn and camping. . .hope u enjoy  
  
Iorhael-nin - thank you for reviewing!!!! of course ill put draco in! how could i not i mean a harry potter story aint a harry potter story with out a hot bratty malfoy lol and i definitely agree on the whole sirius thing-he was also one of th kik ass characters

aiight bak to th story

**Chapter 2-He's Changed-a lot**

"Well I can see Fudge has had a little change of heart hasn't he?" Ron finally broke the silence that was creeping up on them.  
  
"I think this is more of Dumbledore's doing than Fudge's. I think I know why too." Said Harry glancing at his friends' questioning looks. "We don't exactly know a lot of magic do we? Hermione don't even say it, I know we all know a considerable amount for our age but what I mean is we don't know a lot compared to how much there is out there. Now we can study AND practice magic outside of school".   
  
"Well I guess that makes sense but-" Hermione got interrupted.  
  
"Kids breakfast is ready!!!" came Mrs. Weasly's shrill voice, "Harry dear you can come and sit in between Ron and Remus." Harry simply nodded, he had way to much on his mind to talk a lot. They all sat down to breakfast and were all unsurprisingly quiet (A/N it would take too long to go over all the details, basically it was a good meal and they were quiet cuz they are sad)  
  
"So how are we getting to the funeral anyways?" asked Harry.  
  
"Now Harry please don't overreact but-" Hermione started.  
  
"He's really changed a lot since his dad was sacked-" Ron put in.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Harry Malfoy is taking us there" Fred finally concluded.  
  
"Fred no more swear-" Mrs. Weasley began to scold.  
  
"WHAT, who in the right mind would let Malfoy take us ANYWHERE!?!?!?" Harry bursted out, "That's like walking up to Voldemort, tapping him on the shoulder and saying 'excuse me I'm lost, I'm trying to find the path towards my death' have you all lost your bloody minds!!!".  
  
"Harry!! Just shut up and listen, Malfoy-" Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"NO! I refuse to-" Harry stormed but Hermione cut him off again.  
  
"Silencio! Harry, I know this is really hard to accept right now, Malfoy was put under a curse to think like his father until he was eleven, then he was threatend by his father to keep up the uhh. . . . 'family tradition' so to speak. He really is a nice guy, and it will be a benefit to us to have a slytherin as an ally. Malfoy may still act a bit snobby but he really is much, much better. I know this because I went to Diagon Ally right after school ended to get some books and he was there, and he started to talk to me all friendly like and he explained everything. I told this to Professor Dumbledore and he had Malfoy repeat it after taking Veratasium (the truth potion-not sure how to spell it :-/ too lazy to search book) and he was telling the truth. Harry just give him a chance, if after this you still think hes an annoying git so be it but please, give him a chance." Hermione begged, then muttered the countercurse so Harry could reply.  
  
"Whatever, everything seems to be against me now so I mine as well try. Blimey, if Sirius was still here-" Harry started  
  
"Harry, Sirius would have wanted you to give him a chance-ok sure if Malfoy blew this chance Sirius would curse him to bloody hell but still." Lupin added softly. Just then there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in with Malfoy behind him.   
  
"Draco!" Hermione squealed as she rushed over to give him a hug, "please be careful around Harry, this is a very hard day for him you know" she whispered in his ear, and he winked in reply.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Professors (to Moody and Lupin), Weasleys" he nodded to each of them in greeting.  
  
"How can you prove that you have really changed?" Harry asked Malfoy.  
  
"By telling you that I love Hermione-yes, I, Draco Malfoy am in love with Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch" He said solemnly. Harry thought about this for a few minutes _Well I spose it won't hurt to give him a chance _he decided.  
  
"You had better mean what you say Malfoy, if you hurt her in any way I will blast you into bloody hell." Stated Harry. Hermione had just been standing there with her mouth open since Draco had said he loved her.  
  
"Draco, I. . .I. . .I love you too" she gushed. She ran over to him to be swept up into a big hug. (A/N I know I know not one of my most brilliant ideas. . . i get major writers block sumtimes. and im gonna have them all refer to eachother by first names now that they're all buddy buddy).  
  
"Now that this whole thing is over may we get going?" Came Lupin's impatient voice breaking the silence.   
  
"Of course," Draco replied, " the thestrals are waiting outside-will everyone be able to see them?" he asked catiously. When they all nodded he led them outside.  
  
Just over a dozen Thestrals were outside, they all had cushy looking saddles on them. "Each saddle is enchanted to be comfortable and the rider cannot fall off" Draco quickly explained seeing everyone's questioning looks towards the funky looking saddles. He then helped all of the females up except for Ginny-who Harry helped up-and took a specially long time with Hermione. After every one was ready he told the thestrals to go to the Black Family Graveyard and swiftly mounted his thestral. 


	3. Sirius's Service

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah -don't own any origional HPcharacters blah blah blah

**Chapter 3-The letter**  
  
_I can't believe that the reason I'm at theses gates is because Sirius is gone _Harry thought sadly to himself. He wished that he didn't have to go in, but he did not want to disrespect his godfather. As he walked through the gates his vision started to blur as the tears he had been trying to hold back since the fateful night at the Department of Mysteries broke through. Harry had no idea that there were many people crowding around him, nor did he notice that the service had begun. The only thing in his vision was the headstone reading 'Sirius Black-Devoted Godfather and Loyal Friend' and memories of Sirius going through his mind _Sirius as a big black dog at the end of Magnolia Crescent, in the stands at school watching Harry play quidditch, in the shrieking shack, flying away on Buckbeak, coming to see him at hogsmeade, talking to him about the triwizard tournament in the fireplace, in Dumbledore's office after Cedric's death, at Grimmauld Place running into the hall to yell at the screaming portrait of his mother and shut the curtains. . . . .being tortured by Voldemort in his vision. . . . . fighting Bellatrix. . . . . .falling through the veil. . . . . _Harry relived one memory after another, remembering every single one perfectly. Harry came back to awareness as everyone except for Dumbledore ( who had that knowing look on his face), Hermione, Draco, Ron, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Lupin had left.   
  
"You all go ahead. . . I'm going to be a while" Harry told them. All of the life had gone from his voice.   
  
"I'll have one of the thestrals stay to carry you back Harry" Draco told him. Everyone left leaving him and Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, I thought you should know that they found Pettigrew this morning, and they have cleared Sirius's name of all charges." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Talk about timing" Harry muttered.  
  
"Also," Dumbledore continued, " Sirius gave this to me and said to give it to you in case anything ever happend to you." He handed Harry a letter. "I'll leave you to read this now, I believe you will be safe here. The Weasleys are expecting you for dinner at 6. I would suggest you go so they will not worry about you." Dumbledore aparrated away.  
  
Harry stared at the envelope before opening it. It read:

Harry,  
  
I am very sorry that our time together has been shortend. You have become a great man-yes you are a man no matter what age you are at now. I think that someone who has been through as much as you have is considered a man- and I consider you my son. I have left everything to you and my daughter. Yes, no matter how messy my handwriting is that did say daughter. She was taken in by friends and named as their own to protect her from my past, but now she will find her identity-Harry I wish for you to tell her. I think she will trust you most. Her name is Ginevra Weasley, yes Ginny is my daughter. Her real name is Deidre Leilani Black. Both Arthur and Molly knowm that is why (at least this is what the plan was) they have invited you for dinner this evening. I would like for the two of you to go to Gringotts and sort out everything in my vault, also there is a list of my other posessions to go to you two to sort out. 35% of my personal vault is to go to you, 25% to the Weasleys and 40% to Ginny/Deidre, then the two of you shall split the Black family vault. I am also supposed to tell you that you are to get the Potter family vault. The vault that you have is only a small portion of it and seeing as you are the last Potter you get the family vault along with the mansion in Grindy Hollow (A/N- imaginary wiziarding town. I just made it up-at least I don't think anyone has made it up yet.) and the vacation homes in Hawa'ii, Ireland, and the horse ranch in Spain. (A/N-sorry had to find some ways to involve horses) Deidre will get my houses in California, Korea, Hawa'ii and Brazil. Any ways this will all be sorted out at Gringotts. Harry, I wish good luck to you and I hope you blast Ol' Tom to Bloody hell for us. My last wish to you is to protect Deidre, for I have a feeling that she will need protection. I'm proud of you Harry and I'm glad I was able to get to know you-   
I'm watching over you  
SiRiUs

For a while Harry just stood there thinking _This is all to real. Ginny? Not posible. She looks too much like a Weasley-gee im smart there's a little thing called magic involved_. He looked at his watch and realized it was already 5:15, So he went to the gates and told the thestral to take him to the Burrow.

**End**  
  
hope you liked it! I kno i kno some of this stuff isn't the greatest but its not like im gonna go get it published. . . i mean that would like be illegal.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. You're not who you think you are

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. . . .all i own is the plot and Deidre-kind of  
  
**Chap 4 - You're not who you think you are**  
  
Harry walked into the Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen (surprise surprise).   
  
"Erm, Mrs. Weasley may I talk to you about something?" he asked catiously not knowing what her response would be to this. _Obviously she loves her like her own daughter._  
  
"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley answered in her usually cheery manor as she bustled around the kitchen fixing dinner.  
  
"Well. . . . .I know about Ginny-Sirius left me a letter and he mentioned it-and he said he wanted me to talk to her about it tonight". He rambled on, as she slowed her work a bit.   
  
"Oh. . .that. . .of course dear. I knew this was coming soon." Mrs. Weasley replied shakily. "I don't suppose he mentioned the counter curse for how we had her look like us?" Harry shook his head. "Not to worry. Simply wave your wand in the shape of a pentegram in front of her and say 'Your looks are not to hide, show us whats inside' and she will change."  
  
"Ok, is it alright if I talk to her now?" he aked, she nodded and Harry headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door, "Ginny you in there?"  
  
"Ya come in" Came her soft voice that sent shudders down Harry's spine. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought. Harry pushed the door open and saw her lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. He sat down on her bed beside her.  
  
"Hey. . .umm I kinda have some big news for you." He told her not knowing how he was going to talk to her.   
  
"Ok., spill" she said noticing he was a bit uneasy."  
  
"Erm. . .well. . . you're not really who you think you are" she just stared. "Your real name is Deidre Leilani . . . . .Black" He almost whispered her last name.  
  
"I knew it" she said plainly, obviously about to cry.  
  
"What????" Harry was very confused.  
  
"I mean. . .it makes sense doesn't it? I'm the only girl, and I always felt sort of a connectin with Sirius.. . .but now I will never get to know what it was like to have him for a father." She couldn't help it any more. . she burst out crying. (A/N: crap forgot a part . . .but it wont really fit in anywhere so here it is: shes sitting up not exactly against the wall there was probably 3 feet in between the wall and her.) Harry slid around so that he was behind her and took her into his arms. Ginny was in between Harry's legs with his arms around her. She immediately relaxed into his arms, feeling extremely comfortable. She thought about Sirius and continued to cry her heart out and he held on to her, wanting to be there for her.   
  
"Ginny, I should have said this to you a long time ago. I like you. . .a lot. and erm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" He asked gently. She turned her head and kissed him softly.  
  
"Yes" she murmered, and she laid her head against his chest to fall asleep. _Geez, don't blame her for sleeping _he thought to himself as he started to snore.

**a/n**

sorry about the short chapters. . . .PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
